The Underground
by DaughterofArtemisWolf
Summary: After the war with Gaia everything seemed noramal, until communitcation went out to the camps. Nobody was getting in or out safley because the monsters were back and stronger then ever. Hunter and their friends have been runing the underground, which is set of different paths to help demi-gods get to camp safely. One day they get and unexspected vist from The Hunters.
1. Chapter 1

HUNTER'S POV

I sit on my fire escape as the sun starts to rise and the moon retreats back to the horizon. I let out a sigh as I start to realize that I'm going to have to go to the dreadful place called high school. It's a interesting thing, High School. We go to school for 13 years and most of those years were just re-learning everything twice. It's so ridiculous, sometimes I wish I could run away, and just live in the woods.

Its springtime in New York so the weather is perfect. I love to sit on my fire escape and watch the moon at night. I can spend all night out here admiring the view of central park and how the stars tend to shine brighter on a full moon.

I've never known why i've had this connection to the night, it's just always been a natural thing for me.

"RINNNNNNINGGG" my alarm goes off without warning, breaking me out of daydream. That means it's 6 am and I not have to get ready for another day in hell.

"Hunter, are you up!?" My Dad yells from the kitchen.

"Yeah dad!"

"Alright, hurry up and get dress! I'll make you breakfast!"

"Alright?"

I sit on my windowsill and I looked around my room. The walls were painted grey and my bed was in the corner next to my left right under the light of the window. It was a twin sized but it was comfortable. I went to make up my bed, tucking in my olive green sheets and throwing my constellation comforter over it. I propped up my matching pillows, they each had a different constellation on them, one was the ram because I'm an aries and the other was the ursa minor, because I've always felt connected to it.

I heard the door creak and I turned around to see my husky sheila come in. Now sheila is about 8 years old but she acts as young as the puppy I got that day 8 years ago. She has a white coat with grey under and her two front paws were gery. She had one brown eye and one blue. She is my best friend. The look she was giving me meant that I was moving extremely slow.

"Stop staring at me like that."

She tilts her head, as to say " well shouldn't you be dressed by now."

"Yes I'm aware of the time. I have more then enough time to get dressed. Your so naggy."

She leisurely walks over to my bed and got comfortable right in the middle and looks up at me. She was basically saying that I should get a move on.

"Fine."

Now for most people talking to you dog might be seen as weird. But I don't know how to explain it. Sheila is my bestfriend, and I don't' know how but I can understand her like she's human. The signals she gives me just let me know what she thinks. LIke me she's very sarcastic.

I drag myself to my closet while she watches me across the room, like a mother patiently waiting for me to hurry up.

" Do you have to watch me like that?"

I took my sweatpants off and threw on a pair of ripped grey jeans. I left on my sleep tank because even though it's getting warmer you can never have too many layers. I threw on my black Bring Me the Horizon shirt and my grey leather jacket. Some people say emo is dead, well I've never grew out of my emo phase and that's perfectly fine with me.

I go over to my desk that's in the other corner of my room to start putting on my makeup. I don't really wear foundation like most people i know. Especially because it's so hard to find the right color to match my brown skin. I just do a simple cat eye with a little bit of black eyeshadow underneath, to make my brown eyes pop. I throw on some highlighter and I filling my eyebrows. I like to look natural but dark at the same time. I love eyeliner.

Sheila hops off my bed and goes to my door to gram my boots for me. Their black doc martins with the constellations on them. She drops them at my feet and gives me a very stern look. I rub her head, "yes love i'm aware I'm gonna be late." she rolls her eyes at me and walks out the room, which means to follow her.

I put on my shoes and I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I go into our living room, where there's a plate sitting on the coffee table. That means my dad had went back to bed. He must have had a long night. I sit on the couch and grab my plate. There was bacon, cheese eggs, sausage, toast and mixed fruit. Sheila hops up next to me and gives me the look. Which means I'm obligated to feed her half. So I ate the eggs and fruit and bacon. I gave her sausage.

I check my phone for the time. It was 7:45, I didn't have to be to school till 9 but I had prior obligations to handle before hand. I grabbed my keys, black cross bag, and skate board.

Sheila walks up behind me. I crouch down and kiss her forehead and rub behind her ears.

"I'll see you later ok love, we'll for a night run. We're getting a new shipment tonight so I'll need your help."

She nods her head. So i kiss her again and get up and I'm out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **HUNTER'S POV**

I run down the stairs of my 5 story apartment building. It was built before the war so that means no elevators. But it was great exercise.

I run out my building and the crisp New York spring air hits me. I shiver a little, but not with chills, excitement. I live on the upper west side on 8th avenue, so i'm right near the west side entrance of central park on 110th street. I hop on my board and I skate down the block to the lenox avenue entrance on 110th. It was quicker to get to the hideout.

It took about 10 minutes to get into the park. As I was going down the path I felt something, or someone watching me. I stop and take in my surroundings. Looking around i seen joggers, and people walking their dogs. I sharpen my eyes a look deeper through the trees and then I saw it. It was ghosts of a girl. She was hoping through the trees, fast, and agile, like she was born for this. I decided to set her up, if she's following me, I can't let her find where the pack is. I pull out my phone and I send a emergency text to the group, letting them know I have to lose someone off my trail.

I relax my eyes and I hop back on my board going father through the park, i could hear the girl moving through the trees, her feet were light, and she tried to match the rustling of the wind, which was smart. But now that I know she's there I can now pinpoint her footsteps.

I ride past the path that leads to the underground, and I stopped at a different path. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. I could feel the girl's eyes trained on me. I have to make this believable. I hoped of my board and started walking through the trail. The girl doesn't follow me immediately. But 10 minutes into the walk I can hear her following behind me on foot.

I check my phone and it's about 8:20, so I know I'm going to be late for school. I keep walking a little further and turn onto a dirt path. It's hidden to normal people but if you know where its at you'd be able to follow it. I walk through the path to see if the girl is going to follow me. She does so I keep walking till I get to the clearing at the end. This clearing it surrounded by tall eastern cedar trees and black cherry trees. There were also a few boulders sitting in the middle.

I walk in the clearing a I stand in the middle pretending to look for something. I can feel the girl staring at me from the edge of the clearing. I checked my phone and there was a text from Em. It read "the packages were delivered, how's the stalker?" Besides Sheila, Em was my best friend and second in command.

I didn't reply, instead I decided to address the girl following me. I turn towards where she was crouching.

" I can hear you, you know."

She let out a gasp, to someone else it would be impossible to hear but not only can I control my sight I can also control my hearing, increasing it to an unnatural sense.

"Oh, don't sound so surprised, I mean you've gotten this far. You might as well show me who you are. If you wondering how I know you were following me, well I have great hearing and sight." I smirked a little.

She shuffled a little and then she stepped out the shadows. Now to say she was beautiful would be an insult. I have never seen a girl more perfect in my life. She was about 5'8, with short spiky blue and black hair,she had a tiara looking thing on her head. Her skin had a slight tan and she had freckles across her nose, which I thought was adorable. She was wearing silver from head to toe, almost. She had on a silver leather jacket, silver cargo pants, and black boots. Her shirt underneath was I couldn't see what it says.

I realized that I've been checking her out for the last 2 minutes. I looked up fast and then our eyes met. They were such a crystal blue, I felt a shock go through me.

" Well are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna say something." her voice cuts through my mind like glass.

I shake my head out. "Uhh yeah sorry about that" I stumble. I scratch the back of my neck. Damn it hunter, she's just a pretty girl, you're smoother then this. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open my eyes and now she's right in front of me, glaring. Her fist were tense like she was about to attack.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said.

" Wouldn't do what?"

" Try to attack me, obviously, I can see that your tense like your gonna pounce. I can also see that you've been looking for a way to escape since I've found you, and if you think that you're going to be able to knock me out and run that's highly unlikely. I know all this because in simple terms I have predatory senses. Now, how about we sit and actually talk about why you're following me. If I'm going to be late to school I might as well have a legit reason."

The look of shock on her face was priceless. I just smirked at her.

" Com'on let's sit."

I walked over to one of the boulder and sat in front of it leaning my back against it. She followed me and sat down in front of me, crossing her legs. She still looked tense, like she needed to be able to run at any moment. So we sat there, staring at eachother for about 5 odd minutes. The she smirked.

"What?" I asked

She just shook her head at me.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before." She mumbled under her breath.

She looks at me in the eye and snaps her fingers. At first I didn't understand why, but then I seen it. The mist started to creep in and it tried to manipulate my mind. I've learned a long time ago how to see thorough and control it. But I wanted to amuse her for a moment.

" You've known me for the last 6 months as your friend, Phoebe. We work together in the underground and you're taking me with you tonight, to meet the rest of your friends." she says.

Now I obviously know her name is not Phoebe, but I wanna see where this goes. Especially because she knows about the underground, and she knows about me. That means she's been watching for a while. I need to figure out how much she knows. So I play along. I pretend to be dazed for a moment and then I shake my head a little. Then I stare at her for a moment and tilt my head, I could really enjoy this.

" You do realized Phoebe that we are going to be sooooo late to school right?" I gave her one of my heart melting grins. If I'm gonna play along with this I'm gonna sell it.

She blinks for a moment looking surprised. The she smiles, a bit strained but it's a smile.

" I know but I just wanted to talk, you know?"

"About what?"

"The Underground"

"Oh I was thinking something different." I made a disappointed face. " But what about the underground?"

"Well how does it run?"

"Umm well I can't really tell you how it works. If I did and the Alphas found out, I could lose my post."

" Who's the Alphas?"

" They are like the overheads of the operation. The see all and control it. Even me talking about them, could potentially get me in trouble." I leaned closer to her, looking deep into her eyes and whispered. "I'll tell you as much as I can but I also wanna ask you something after."

She looked at me, then my lips. I could see that she was thinking about a lot right now. I smirked.

"Ok" she whispered breathlessly.

I looked at her lips, and I pulled back.

"So, what can I cryptically answer for you, love?" I smiled at her.

She blinked a bit, and shook her head. I've got her right where I want her, dazed.

"Ok, so what can you tell me?"

"Well I can tell you that I'm apart of it. But me and my friends run the New York underground. So were the most crucial part. I'm assuming that you know about the war and everything." She nods her head. " Well after the war, the camp lines have been completely cut off. With the influx of monsters, demigods are more endangered than ever. That's how the underground started, and it started here. The alphas created it and then they left it to me, so that they could create more in every state."

She nods her head "Ok, so how do you get the to camp?"

" I can't tell you that, but what I can tell you it's not easy it takes a lot, and we can only take small groups at a time. Sad thing is, it's getting harder and harder to find demigods."

"What do you think is happening?"

"There being recruited, by who, I don't know, There's another war coming and we need as many recruits as possible."

"There can't be another war. What about the pact?"

"What pact?" She looks stuck for a moment.

"After the war, the Gods agreed to sign a pact, that prevents from another war to start."

"Yeah but that has nothing to do with their aren't taking the older ones. It's the younger ones who are going missing. I've notice only the kids who are almost old enough to be claimed are not being found."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah its unsettling. There are scouts going out looking for those kids, but they are just vanishing."

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I hung my head a little.

An unsettling silence sets over us. I looked up and out eyes met. So I just went for it. I leaned in a kissed her. At first she froze up, then she kissed me back. It was timid at first but then she leaned in a little more. It was the best kiss of my life, but then she pushed back with so much force I slammed in the rock behind me. I started to see stars. I blinked my eyes a bit and tried to get my bearings.

Though I have supernatural senses, They aren't always on. She caught me way off guard.

When my head cleared I looked up and she was staring at me. First it was shock, then anger.

"How fucking dare you!" She yelled.

" hfuwnduw- waaa?" I tried to talk but everything felt slow, I think she gave me a concussion.

" You KISSED ME!?" She yells glaring at me.

She said it more like an angry question, which left me very confused. I tried to sit up more, I put my hand on the back of my head and when I pulled it away there was blood. Now I hate blood, it just freaks me out. I started hyperventilating, everything was moving, I couldn't see straight. I started reaching around franticly looking for my bag. Then I felt her move. I looked up and she was crawling over to me. She grabbed my hand and started to rub circles on it, not minding the blood at all. Then she reached in her pocket and pulled out a square cake. Ambrosia, thank the gods. She slow fed it to me, and it tasted like my dad's homemade gumbo. It was the best, I tasted shrimp, celery, carrots. I closed my eyes and let the affects of the medicine work.

After about five minutes I felt a lot better. I put my hand on the back of my head and it was closed up. I let out a sigh in relief and then I looked at her. She had this look of a mix between concern and angry. So I tilted my head at her.

"How did you know I was Demigod?" I asked

"I didn't."

My eyes went wide. "You could have killed me!"

"I could have but I didn't and I still could, because you kissed me."

Here's where my acting skills are needed most.

" I thought you wanted to Phoebe. Don't you remember all the texts and things you said. I thought you had feelings for me." I acted hurt. " Was it all a lie, everything we've been through, everything we've said." I cover my face looking through the cracks in my hands.

She gives a skeptical look at first.

"You can see through the mist can't you."

Ok so I've played it too hard, time to backpedal.

"What? No, I've never been able to do that. Only the twins can." I make troubled look on my face.

"What does the mist have to do with any of this, Phoebe?"

She looks at me harder this time, trying to find the lies in my face. I knew I could be pretty convincing when I want to. So I welled up tears in my eyes, looking like a kicked puppy. Her face softens.

She clears her throat, " Look Hunter, your cool and all but I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression." she grabs my hand, "But, we cans till be friends though."

I look at her for a moment. This could go terribly wrong, but it could also work out perfectly. I shake my head, faking acceptance over this. "Ok" I say. I check my phone and it's already 12. I have launch in an hour so I might as well check up on the real underground before I go to school. Now, I need to get rid of her.

So I lean in close, her breathing picks up. I whisper "If you wanna see the underground, tonight at midnight, when the moon is at its peak meet me at the entrance of this trail, back on the street. Come alone. If you don't the consequences will be dire." She lets out a shiver.

I stand up and reach out my hand. She takes it and I help her stand. We both brush the dirt off.

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, definitely. Where are you going now?"

"School, I guess. There's nowhere else to go, What about you?"

"Umm I have to go help my mom, remember?

I fake nod my head. "Oh yeah, forgot. She works in the park right, with the trees and animals?"

"Yeah, she does."

" I remember you telling me about that. But I thought she only worked at night, because it was easier without a lot of people around."

She looked panicked a little. " Uhhh, yeah but she needed more hours so she took a day shift today, which is way more then the night so I have to help."

"Why can't your sisters do it?"

"Because….uh….it's my turn." Now she looked really panicked. So I decided to let her be.

"Ok."I said in chirpy voice. She looked relieved.

"Tonight." I said to her.

"Tonight." she nodded back.

I turned on my heel and started walking back through the paths. She didn't follow me. I smirked to myself. She must think I'm an idiot which is perfect for me. I would be stupid to not know who Thalia Grace is, Daughter of Zeus, Older sister of Jason Grace, Lieutenant for Artemis Hunters, Friend of Percy Jackson. If she's here, then that means the hunters aren't far behind. If she looking for the underground, they're gonna need our help. Like everyone who's trying to get into camp. I pull out my phone and text Em.

" Hunters are here. CODE: πακέτο"

I keep walking down the path. I shake my head once more. The Hunters better be prepared, because They have no idea what they're in for.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter POV

As I left the park I decided that there was no point in going to school. I'll just use the mist later. Instead, I decided to go to the actual underground. There are several entrances all over the city, sorta like the labyrinth except, you have to be apart of the underground to get in and find the passage. I walk to the train station right outside the park. The train is the best way to get into the underground, pre-built tunnels and all. Especially after hurricane sandy, because a lot of tunnels got shut down which meant that once the water was drained out, we were good.

I go into the station and swipe my metro card. I walk all the way to the front of the platform, now to normal eye there is just a door, but because I can see through the mist and the spells protecting it, the door leads to two places. For mortals a regular office, for me the entrance to the underground. I swipe my hand across the door and I hear a click. For everyone apart of the underground, they have their own signal that helps them get through. I open the door and walked in the tunnel.

It was dark and damp. It wasn't like the regular tunnels made of concrete but instead, it was earth. When the underground took over we had to make the tunnels look more appealing, there was a lot of children coming through here and flowers are less menacing. I walked through the moss on the ground admiring the different flowers growing on the walls. It was very peaceful. After several twist and turns I'd made it to our headquarters. It was the center of the tunnels so it was an open space about the size of half a soccer field surrounded by different entrances from all over the city. It looked like a camp set up. The ground was covered in grass. There was a few tents set up in a semi-circle with a fire pit in the middle. Across from the was the wolf pen. It was fenced in area where we kept the wolves that help us find demigods. Scattered around were a bunch of tables that held various items from maps, to weapons, food supplies, etc.

I headed straight to the tent in the center of the semicircle. It was reserved for private meetings for the pack. The tents were magical so the looked mall on the outside but inside it was about the sizes of a board room. It had a log table that held 12 chairs. It was a greek thing they love the number 12.

I walk to the end of the table and I sat at my spot as the head of the table. I pull a folder out of my bag, placing the content out in front of me. There were 6 pictures of teens with description attached. It was the rest of my pack. I sent them out about a month ago looking for demigods and I haven't heard anything in 2 weeks. As the alpha, it's my job to protect them and right now I'm failing at it.

I sit back in my chair and run my hands through my hair. I have to figure something out and fast. I only have 5 pack members left and I can't risk them to. I know the hunters are going to need our help, but I can't do anything without finding the others. I look down at the pictures.

Archer, Ryley, Jynx, Phoenix, Carmen, and Chase.

"Where are you guys?" I put my head in my hands.

ARCHER POV

I jumped into the lake feeling the cool refreshing water run over my face and body. It was the first time in days since I've bathed. I swim up to the surface and shake my head out.

"Archer stop shaking, you're getting me wet!" yelled Jynx.

" I am soo not sorry, your highness!"

She glared at me, her face turning red, which contrasted her black hair and brown eyes.

"Ugh, you're so annoying!"

"I try my best, love" My British accent showing thick. Even though I've lived in New York for the last 6 years, I still sound like a brit sometimes.

She huffs and marches back to camp. I go under once more and then I get out. I dry myself off and put my clothes back on, blue jeans, a green v neck, and my black and white converse. I don't really wear makeup, but I am also stunning so I don't need it. I dry my extremely curly pale blonde hair as much as possible and let it fall down my back.

I grab my bag and make my way back to camp. As I walk and admire the beauty of central park I wonder what's gonna happen once we get back to the underground. I miss Mike so much and I know he's going to be so upset that I've basically have fallen off the face of the earth. It sucks that I can't contact him to explain but if I do, it could ruin my chances. I haven't told anyone what I've been considering lately, especially Mike. I truly love him but sometimes you have to make hard decisions in life.

I make it back to the camp, which was near one of the entrances to the underground. I wonder how did they find this path. I look around the circular plane. There were tents set up in a semicircle, and a firepit in the middle. Very simple. I found the rest of my pack sitting together under a tree, so I went over to them.

As I approach Jynx looks up at me and snares. So I sit right next to her and stare.

"Sooooooo Jynxie, are you still mad love?"

She just looks at me. So I'm guessing she still mad.

" I don't understand how you guys fight so much, it's like you were separated at birth or something?" Phoenix said.

I turned towards her slightly distracted but her fading sunset hair. I looked into her gray eyes.

"As If. I love my dear Jynxie but to actually be related to her, no." I shake my head.

Jynx snaps her book shut and looked up at me.

"And why not!?"

"Because darling our parents would go absolutely mad with the both of us, I still can't figure out how hunter deals with it." I wave my hand.

"Archer does have a point there" Ryley chimes in.

"See, Everyone agrees."

"No Ryley agrees, that hardly counts as everyone," Phoenix says.

"Ha," Jynx Says.

I stick my tongue out at her and I pout. Though I'm older than her, she brings the child out in me.

"Hey, have you guys thought about what you're gonna tell Hunter when we get back?" Carmen asks. We all shake our head no.

"I'm surprised she hasn't found us yet. We've been in the par for at least two days now. She has this place bugged." Ryley says.

"What if he knows where here already, and he's just been watching the entire time. Just waiting to see what we're gonna do." I said.

"They could be doing that but, the problem with that is we would know. Remember we're all linked together. Carmen and Mike were able to link our dreams and minds. We've been using it this entire time, So Hunter would have felt the pull at least. You know she's the strongest out of all of us." Jynx Says.

"That is true, maybe now the connection block has caught up to us. Only in close ranges, we can use the link." Says Phoenix.

"I think the hunters are cloaking us somehow. They might be using the mist or something else. I've tried to send messages through the link to Hunter as soon as we go here. I haven't even been able to find it, I get very disoriented and tired. So i think our best bet is to wait it out, and to see. They're obviously gonna use us as a bargain for Hunter. I just don't know what Hunter is gonna do." Jynx Says

The next thing I know an arrow land right in front of Jynx. We all stand and turn. The took our weapons but the haven't seen our power yet. "Stop talking to each other like that!" A hunter yelled. We're so used to using the mind link, that we slip into it thinking were talking out loud. The hunters think we talk through facial expressions but were just in each others head. I have a anger problem and it's why I'm the best fighter in the pack, I let out a low growl. I start to move towards the girl, I think her name is Jen. I'm gonna rip her to shreds for threatening Jynx. How dare she trie and tell US what to do. Were on our own turf and to bloody hell with them. I feel someone grab my arm. It's Jynx. She shakes her head no and whispers in my mind "Don't, we can't let them see what we can do. Not yet." I look back at the girl she has her hand on her knife. I look back a Jynx, she's pleading with me. Oh shit, Jynx has a plan. I look back at the girl. She stares long and hard, so I tilt my head and smile. She has no idea what she's in for. I shake my head and turn around and go to my tent.

Before I open the flap I hear someone yell " She's back!" The girl Thalia must be back from stalking Hunter. I turn around and I see her walking into camp looking triumphant. Bloody Hell what did she find? I looked for the rest of my pack, we all started at each other for a moment, then we moved to the fire pit. All the hunters were already gathered.

"Where is Lady Artemis?" Thalia asked

"She's in her tent," Phoebe says.

"Go get her, please."

Phoebe gets up and runs to get Artemis. I wonder what she looks so smug about, Hunter wouldn't say anything. Soon Artemis appears. No, I'm not gay but she is absolutely stunning. She appeared as her 17-year-old self, her auburn hair was long and curly held back in a low pony. He sliver eyes making a striking contrast to her brown skin. She wore her normal silver hunting outfit, minus the bow. Every time I see her I lose my breath. Hunter would totally flirt with her and probably end up dead after.

"M'lady." Thalia bows, and so do the rest of the hunters. I and the pack nod our heads, but as captives, we refuse to bow. Artemis glares at us and the turns to Thalia.

"So what have you found?" her voice comes out in its normally husky nature, a stark contrast to her 5'4 stature. Thalia recounts the story of how she followed Hunter and then using the mist to control her, getting her to promise to take her to the underground tonight. I almost laughed and ruined Hunter's plan. If only they knew. Hunter is a master with the mist, nobody could use it to control her. If she faked it that means its code αγέλη λύκων. It means that she gonna leade them right into the wolf trap. It's the best way to get them to talk. She must have known it get backed to us somehow or hoped at least. I look to the rest of the pack. They all looked intently as Thalia told her story. But I saw the small smiles on their faces. I looked back at Thalia. The Hunters better be prepared, because the have no idea what they are walking into. If I have anything to do with it, they won't be. This is gonna be fun.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hi everyone I just wanted to give a very quick disclaimer for the rest of this story. So I just finished the Trials of Apollo: The Dark Prophecy and it has shed a lot of new light on The Hunters of Artemis. With that being said the chapters after this will contain spoilers of some sorts. If you haven read TOA:DP then I suggest you do that before continuing on. I will be putting disclaimers on the specific chapters that have spoilers.**

 **Ok, I'll get back to writing chapter 4 now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone longtime not sees, lol. Well, I haven't forgotten about you I've just been busy. I graduated high school and I'm finishing up my first year of college, but now that my schedule has calm down I can get back to the story. I will try to update once a week but I can make any promises. Ok here's chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

ARCHER POV

After Thalia finished telling her story I went back to my tent. I had to make a plan for tonight. Right now it's 1:00, which means the hunters are gonna be preparing all day, for tonight. I have to be able to get to their weapons without them knowing. I need Jyx for this, she knows their schedule better than I do. I sit on my bed and i close my eyes. The mind link works best when we're all connected together, trying to go one on one takes more energy and concentration.

"JYNX!"

"Yesssss Archer"

"I need their schedules, I have to get to the weapons."

"Great I had a plan anyway."

"Jynx I know and I also heard what Thalia said. Were going into code pack."

" I know Archer. I've talked to the others about their parts in the plan. Anyway you do have a window, albeit a small one. The hunters are gonna go out around 11:30 to go hunt a pack of hellhounds, you'll have 20 minutes to get into their weapon tent and do what you do best. After that when they come back they won't have enough time to check everything. In the chaos, you need to steal and disable most of their weapons. The less they have the better."

"Got It. But how are you guys going to distract them with hellhounds?"

" Carmen."

"Say no more."

"Remember Archer, The strength of the wolf is the pack, The strength of the pack is the wolf."

"Yes Jynxie I know. We'll be home soon."

HUNTER POV

I hear a knock on the table. I jerk my head up, I must have fallen asleep. The stress of losing the pack has been getting to me.

"You look like shit bro." I hear Emily says.

She's standing at the edge of the table watching me intently. Emily is one of the most beautiful girls I know. She has brown hair that curls at the end, green eyes that turn blue, pale skin, rosy cheeks and a scar on her cheek. She has a cruel beauty to her with her sharp gaze and mischief smile. Even though she's barely 5 feet tall don't let that fool you, she is deadly and should be feared.

"Hunter!"

I shake my head out.

"Fuck, what!?"

"Stop daydreaming, we have a meeting right now. Here's the agenda."

She slides a pare towards me and place the resc at 5 remaining spots next to me.

"When will the others be here?"

"In about a hour."

"Why did you wake me up then!?"

"Because I was board outside and I needed someone to talk to."

"You're gonna be the death of me Em" I laugh

She laughed too and then she stopped. A sad look passed over her face. I looked towards the table and I see I still have the photos out. She was starting at Jynxs photo. We took the picture the day we went to coney island. It was the same day Em asked her out. Jynx was native american and black so a lot of times her parents we very strict about where she goes. But that day had to be the best day for her. Her brown eyes were bright with love and her black hair was in a curly mess.

"We'll find her."

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"I know but, I'm just so worried. I can't keep using the mist on her parents any longer. They're gonna know something's up." Her voice wavered.

Em is the strongest person I know. She never cries, so seeing her like this breaks my heart. Even though her and Jynx were both 15 Em acts like she's older, she's like her protector.

"She fine love. She has Archer, Ryley, Phoenix, Carmen and Chase with her. Remember she's the smart one."

She lets out a strangled laugh.

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't be over reacting."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opened them she was staring at the other photos. Then she laughed. I looked and she was starting at archer's photo. The bumbling brit was looking straight at the camera. Her pale extremely curly blonde hair was a frizzy mess, but her pale blue eyes hed years of lies and pranks behind them. Even though she 16, sometimes she acts 12. It was one of my favorites.

I looked at the next one. It was Phoenix, she was one the babies of our group, only 12. It was back before she dyed her hair like a sunset. Phoenix was Korean and her parents hated that she refused to be what the want. She has a very free spirit, which from what I understand is looked down in Korean culture. She was standing on a rock in the middle of a lake. Her reddish brown hair was soak and wet but her grey eyes we sparkling with excitement. It was one of the few moment her she look truly happy.

Next was Ryley. Ryley was 15 and like a big teddy bear. He has dark brown afro hair, hazel eyes, strong build and he's 5'8. It was picture of him laying down on a blanket in the woods. He was smiling and his eyes were low. I think he was just thinking about Liam, his boyfriend. They were so cute together but also soooo annoying.

After him was Carmen she was 17, like me. She was Dominican and had wavy auburn hair, amber eyes, and freckles and she's 5'7. In the picture she was standing in the middle of a road in a sundress. She had a giant smile on her face and the sun was setting behind her. I think we were in Arizona that day, and we got lost in the desert. All she was worried about was her dress so we had a mini photo shoot, just for her.

Last but definitely not the lease was Chase. 16 years young and he has one of the most infectious personalities I know. His picture was a selfie he took when went to Florida. We were on the hunt for a pair of twins and they happen to be kids of apollo, so as expected they were at the beach. He had his brown hair cut in a caesar. He's 5'7 with dark green eyes. He was wearing a binder that also looked like a swim top, and a pair of trunks with sharks on them. He use the hate the beach because he was so uncomfortable with showing skin, but that day he didn't have a care in the world. I think he started to finally accept himself as trans.

I sigh. "What time is it?"

"It's like 8:00"

"What!? I was asleep that long?"

She laughed "Yeah Hunter, you were so out of it. Is anything wrong?"

I shake my head "No there's nothing wrong. When does the meeting start?"

"Ummm, 9. It gives us enough time to set the traps."

" Ok, alright. Soooo, what do you wanna do now?"

She gave me a look, it was weird. She looked like she was sad but also conflicted. She shook her head and looked at me.

"How about we go get something to eat before the meeting. You know everyone is going to hungry when they get here."

"True."

So we leave the tent and start walking through the tunnels. It was a comfortable silence between us, lost in our own thoughts. Sigh. Even though I'm worried about finding the others I still can't stop thinking about Thalia. I know she a Hunter, which means our relationship could never happen. The Hunters are sworn to no romance anything, it's just more hostile towards men.

"Hunter." Em shake me. I shake my head turns out we're right in front of the chinese restaurant.

"Dude, you have really gotta get outta your head."

I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ when they're in the mind link it'll be italicized.**

ARCHER POV

I waited inside my tent until nightfall. I did some light stretching to prepare myself to do what I do best, cause some mischief. I looked outside. The hunters are gone except for two sitting in front of the armory tent.

The girl on the left had a long brown ponytail, green eyes, and she had to be about 5'7. She stood tall like a ballerina. I could tell, like all hunters, she was lethal. The girl on the right, on the other hand, must have been new. She had long black hair whipping around her, brown eyes and she was about 5'1. She stood unsure of her movements, holding her bow shakily. I could tell she was nervous, which meant that if could spook her, she'd be no problem at all.

They're armed with their bows of course and I can see that they each have knives on their hips. That makes thing a lot harder, I'm a long distance fighter, close combat is not my specialty.

I pause for a second thinking how can I possibly get past them without fighting.

Just then their heads snap towards me. I hope they don't see me.

"I can -" I start

"Oh, My Gods, CHASE HOW COULD YOU!" Carmen yells in a ridiculous valley girl accent.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" he replies.

They walk out of their tent into the clearing. The hunters watch them. I could tell they were deciding what to do.

"NO, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO MEEEEE!" Carmen yells

"DO THIS TO YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" He replies in a high pitched whiny voice. It was absolutely annoying.

The Hunters took a step forward, holding their weapons. I'm guessing they were trying to distract them enough to move away from the tent, thus giving me a chance to get in and out.

"HEY! You two get back in your tent!" tall girl yells.

"NO, I CAN'T POSSIBLY LIVE WITH HIM HE'S THE WORST!"

"NO, I CAN'T LIVE WITH HER SHE'S UNBEARABLE!"

I could tell tall girl was getting fed up. She turns towards the short girl and says something. The short girl nods her head. Tall girl then walks towards Carmen and Chase. As she moves towards them Carmen and Chase slow start moving backward, drawing her out more. That was my chance.

Once tall girl passed my tent, I ran swift as the wind to the armory tent. Short girl back was turned to me, so I took the Chace. I wrapped my arm around her neck covering her mouth and grabbed her knife.

"Don't move or scream."

She shakes slightly.

"Now I'm going to back up into the armory and your coming with me. Move slow, and don't even think about using your other knife or calling for the hunters"

I slowly back with her, till were in the tent. I look to my left and see a rope.

"Ok turn around and show me your hands"

She turns slowly, hand in the air. I could tell she was scared, that broke my heart a bit. I don't want to hurt her. I'm supposed to be the good guy. I bound her hands and her feet. Having her sit in the corner. I look around and I see all kinds of weapons. From guns to knives, to spears. They came all out for us. I started in the gun section, dismantling and unloading all of them. It took about five minutes. Then I moved on to the knife's, those were a little harder. I just started to hide them and throw them into the table, making them really hard to get out. Then I went and started to work on the bows. Cutting the strings.

"Why are you doing this?"

I jumped a bit and looked at her. She was sitting in the corner where I left her. Her brown eyes wide with fear but I could also see a glimmer of hope. Honestly, I felt bad for her, Being a new hunter and all. She probably thinks she needs to redeem herself from everything that happened.

"What do you mean?"

She huffs. "What else is that supposed to mean? You have me tied up in the corner, you're destroying our weapons? All for what?"

I let out a laugh. "If you think I'm doing this out of hate it's far from it. I have people that I need to protect. I'm doing this because you hunters will ruin everything we've worked for, for whatever your reasons."

"Were not the bad guys, we just need to get into camp. To see if our brother and sisters are ok. This blackout hasn't been a walk in the park for us either."

I shake my head and turn back around. She doesn't understand what we have to go through to get anyone into camp right now. I finished destroying the bows and move on to scattering the arrows.

"You know what!"

I turn toward her. "What?"

"You guys are just cowards! If you're so great, then why won't you help us?!"

I slam my fist into the wall. Making her jump. I slowly turn towards her.

With a heavy accent, I say "We are not bloody cowards. If you only knew half of our stories, it would terrify you to no end. Did it ever occur to you that we have families, people we care about, people we take care of?

I slowly start to move towards her. My voice rises with every step. I bang my hand on the wall again.

"No! Because that's what you hunters, and Gods do. You think you can mess up and we have to clean up after you."

I get closer to her. I kick a rack of arrows across the room. She jumps.

"Then you have the nerve to demand us to help you. What have you done to earn that help…...Huh?! Kidnapping us, forcing us to be your maids, keeping us from our parents, school. We have lives too you know!"

I crouch down and looked her right in the eyes.

"We are not your enemies, but we won't be your pawns either. If you want something from us, you should have just asked instead of trying to kill us first. I will do whatever it takes to protect my family, even if that means pissing off a few hunters and Gods along the way"

She looks at me, considering what I'm saying. Then she slowly looks down, I guess she's starting to understand where we're coming from. I go back to scattering weapons. I threw a rack of spears on the ground. As I walked away something popped out into the corner of my eye. It was a box of some sorts. I grabbed it and put it on the table.

It was a lot smaller than I thought. There was a silver lock on it, and it looked brand new. I crack my knuckles. I have never met a lock I couldn't get into. When I touched it something happened. I felt a sense of power like strong magic was keeping this close. What's in here that she doesn't want me to see? Just then I heard footsteps. Tall girl must be coming back. I listened more intently. It sounded like multiple feet. Shit, the hunters must be back. I grabbed the box and dash to the back of the tent. I didn't have time to go through the front and once they find short girl, we're screwed. I grab a knife and cut a hole in the tent. It was poor to leave a trace, but I needed to get out of there. I crawl out and I run straight into the tree line.

I ran for about 5 minutes before I stopped at the creek, it was our meeting spot. I closed my eyes and use the mind links.

" _Where are you guys?"_

 _"_ _Where in the hole," Phoenix replied._

I nod my head and headed for the hole. Because there are entrances in the underground everywhere in the park, there are also safe shelters. Lucky enough there was one not too far from the hunter's camp, we've been sneaking off for days to stock up in case we had to fight, especially because Artemis took our weapons.

I make it to the hole and press my hand into the ground. To anyone else, this place looks like a normal grove of trees, but one tree is not like the others. There a click and the tree door open. I hopped in and as it closes the ground drops and I fly down.

"Wooooooo!"

I land on a thick mattress, box still in hand. Looking around I see everyone is already here. The cavern was carved out of the earth so the walls were brown but there were flowers slowly growing out. We had a computer station set up on the left side. It was mostly for monitoring the area and if we need to call the main place. Chase and Riley were sitting there playing some game on the screen. We already tried to contact Hunter, but somehow even those were down. On the right was a kitchenette and dining table, where Carmen, Phoenix, and Jynx were sitting. I landed on one of the 4 beds here.

"It took you long enough, you had 20 minutes, it took you 30!" Jynx yells at me.

"Sorry short girl kept talking to me"

"Short girl?" Jynx looks confused. She cocks her head.

"The girl out front with tall girl, you know"

Recognition flashes in her eyes. "You mean Daisy."

So that's her name, huh, it fits her. She seemed sweet, albeit a bit misguided but sweet nevertheless.

"Woah, who's got all the magic," Carmen says from the corner.

"I dooo" I say in a sing-song voice.

I walked over to the table and drop the box. The others gathered around me.

"When I was in the tent, I found this box, idk what's in there but it seems powerful and important. The only thing is I can't get it open."

"What? The infamous Archer can open a lock." Jynx Said

"Har har har Jynxie no I can open the lock but there are magical boundaries surrounding it that I need Carmen to disable first, once that's done I can open it then, the lock is a fairly simple one."

"Hmm, I wonder what could be in the box?" Phoenix said.

"I don't know but whatever it is It must be super important if there are this many spells over it," Carmen says.

"Well can you break through it?" Jynx ask.

"Yeah, I should be able to. It might take some time though."

"How much time, I only planned for us to be gone for about 20 minutes, the mist will wear off soon."

"Ummm I can try 10 but 15 would be better."

"Ugh ok, I'm gonna go watch the grounds to make sure the mist is still working."

Jynx stalks off to the other side of the room. Chase and Riley follow. Phoenix and I

watch as Carmen does her stuff. She holds her hands over the box, closes her eyes, and starts to hum under her breathe. She told us long ago that you don't really need words to do magic but more on intention, so she sometimes sings whilst she works. Right now, I think she's singing bad romance by lady gaga.

About 10 minutes and several 2010 classic hits later she opens her eyes sweat dripping down her face.

"It's done," she says.

The others come back over.

"Good because we only have about 10 minutes to get back to the camp. The mist is wearing thin and I know Artemis knows were up to something. Archer, can you get in the box?" Jynx says.

I touch the box and the strong power I felt was gone. I nod my head yes.

"Ok, great make it fast."

I grab the box and got to work. I took a few bobbies pins I hide in my hair, for situations like this. I bent one and slid it in the bottom, and I bent the other to start pushing the clicks up.

Within 30 sec I heard a click and the lock popped open. I opened the box, and my eyes went wide.

Jynx came behind me and looked inside.

"What the hell!?"

HUNTER POV

Em and I make our way back to the main section of the underground. We walk into the tent carrying bag of Chinese food. Liam, Logan, Alice and Mike we already there waiting for us.

"Took you guys long enough," Alice says.

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the head of the table.

"We brought food, so eat up and we'll get the meeting started."

While everyone was filling their plates, I started going through the plan of attack. The Hunters are pretty strong, and they have amazing teamwork. So, in order to fight them, we have to beat them at their own game. When me and Em were waiting for the food I started to wonder what really happened to the others. My guess is that they've been kidnapped but I didn't know who would be able to or for what reason would someone do that. But after running into Thalia I think that the Hunters have them, and they are going to be using them as a bargaining chip. If that's true, then we have to figure out how to get them out safe and fight the Hunters. I tried to use the mind link to see if there near but it's very distorted. I'm assuming they're in the park somewhere but I'm having trouble trying to figure out where. I look up and everyone had started eating, most were halfway through.

I relay everything I've been thinking about.

"Alright, so we can assume that The Hunters are in the park, but we can't sense the others right. But what if we try to sense the Hunters instead." Alice said.

"How would we be able to do that though; the mind link only works with us," Liam says.

"That's true but instead of searching for the mind link, let's search for the immortality of the hunters."

"Carmen's not her thought," I interject.

Alice's face falls.

"But you might be onto something. If we can't sense them because everything it's distorted, that means something is hiding them. Maybe if we try to find the most distorted place that where they'll be."

"Yeah, but wouldn't that make things hard for us. Even if we do find them, Thalia is expecting you to meet her. So more than likely the Hunters won't be far behind. If anything, they're going to try to ambush you or like threaten to kill them, in order to get you to show them the underground. Shouldn't we be planning for that then a rescue mission." Logan says

"He's right, the others can hold their own. We need to hold our end. Plus knowing Jynx she probably knows that Thalia used the mist on you, which basically let her know that we're going into attack mode." Mike says

"Ok so what the plan then? If we're not rescuing them. How are we gonna trap the Hunters?" Em says.

We sit in silence for a while. Each of us thinking of different plans and scenarios.

"I got it," I say

Everyone turns and looks at me.

"So, this is what we're going to do. I'm gonna be a decoy. Thalia thinks she has me under the Mist, so when I meet her I'll lead her to the entrance near the Park's North entrance. Then I want Em and Alice to be about a few meters back, hiding in the trees. Liam and Mike, your job is the guard the entrance, so nobody escapes. When I lead Thalia into the field, I'm going to let her take me captive. I'm guessing they are going to try and bargain the others, I'll make her believe that she has cornered me and that I'll give her what she wants. When I give the signal, Em and Alice you will try to knock out as many hunters as possible, we don't wanna kill them just disable. Anyone who gets past us, Liam and Mike you take care of them. Logan your job is to find the others and treat them. If there fine, free them and let them fight. Does everyone understand?"

They nod their heads.

"Wait, I have a question?" Alice says.

I look at her, nodding my head.

"What about Artemis? We know she's gonna be there and she's not gonna let us just knock all her hunter outs."

I nod my head.

"That is true. Mike, do you think you can whip up some sleeping gas?"

"Yeah but I don't think it'll be strong enough to put out an Olympian."

"Hmm. Ok. Leave Artemis to me then."

Everyone nods their head. I check the time and it's 11:30.

"Ok everyone gets into position, and be ready, show time is in 30."

We get up from the table and make our way out to the main court. I walk to the wolf pen and open the gate. Everyone's wolves go to them, leaving the other 6 and mine in the Pen. I direct Archers, Carmen, Chase, Phoenix, Jynx, and Riley's wolves to the others. They've been so sad since their companions been gone, but they'll be reunited soon. I look down at my wolf who is also my dog. Sheila is my wolf and dog, I use the Mist to hide her most of time as a husky. If you are wondering how she got here, well there are entrances everywhere, but a lot of them are too small for us to use but big enough for the wolves, so that they can find us anywhere in the city. Because we are all connected, she knows where I'm at all time and vice versa. I guess when she senses that I didn't go to school, she came here. I turned to everyone.

"Ok, are you guys ready."

The nod. I turn and head to the tunnel. This is gonna be wild.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hey guys can you comment to give me feedback. I would really appreciate your opinions. Also, I have read TOA: TBM and I'm so upset and sad but the next chapter will be uploaded a bit later especially because I now have to change my story to match canon and I don't update its because I'm starting a new story based on whats cannon now.**

ARCHERS POV

"Huh, so that's what was in there."

Looking into the box we find our weapons. Each of us has a piece of jewelry that our weapons turn into. Like Thalia's shield that's also a watch or Percy's pen. Jynx uses a sword and a machete that turns into silver owl's earrings. Ryley uses a sword, hammer, and scythe, that turns into dog tags. Phoenix uses a barbed whip and a spear that turns into black rings. Carmen uses knives and ropes, the knives turn into wrist cuffs and the ropes turn into a necklace. Chase uses a Crossbow that turns into a braided bracelet. I use a bow n arrow and spear that turns into a watch and ring.

We each take out weapons and put them on. I look toward Jynx and ask.

"But, why would the box be guarded with so many spells if it just had out weapons. I don't get it. Artemis doesn't have any relations to magic."

"True, I'm wondering the same thing," Jynx says

Just then the box started glowing, and then it burst into burgundy dust. It started to rise like a flowing red river of rubies and made its way toward Carmen. It wrapped itself around her wrist and slowly crawling up to her necklace. It didn't seem to be harming her. Her necklace started to glow and absorbed the ruby dust. It took all of 30 seconds.

"Woah, Carmen what was that?" Phoenix asked.

"I think when the Hunters took our weapons the magic in my weapons reacted. Thus, creating the box as a way of keeping the Hunters from using or figuring out how they worked. Kind of like a failsafe." She explains.

"Oh, that makes sense," Phoenix replied.

All of a sudden an alarm goes off and a bright red light starts flashing. Jynx and Mike run over to the Monitors.

"Ok now that that's over, guys we gotta go, the mist is gone and the hunters are looking for us."

"How are we gonna get outta here without them finding us together." Phoenix yells.

We all look towards Jynx. Who face was deep with concentration.

"Ok, I got it." We listen intently.

"So, we each are going to pair up. Ryley and I, Carmen and Chace, Phoenix and Archer. Carmen, you are gonna use your magic to teleport us to here, here, and here. She points to the map by the monitors. We can't let the hunters know we have our weapons, so use the mist to hide them or try to suppress their power. We have to let them think they've got us so I'm going to use the mist to leave tracks to where we'll be at ok, you have to sell them, we tried to runaway act ok."

We all nod intently.

"Ok let's go, Carmen."

We all partnered up. Carmen closed her eyes and intently focused. She slowly started to chant and soon we all were consumed but ruby red dust. The next thing I knew my stomach felt like it was in my chest and the world was turned upside down. But as fast it happened it left, and me and Phoenix were sitting by the creek, in near total darkness, looking disoriented as ever. I turned towards Phoenix who looked a little green.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just hate teleporting."

"I know but we probably only have a few minutes before they find us, so we should at least look the part of an escapee."

She laughed a bit.

"Only you Archer would be concerned about looking the part."

"Well, you know me, if you're going to lie, do it right, otherwise you'll die."

We stand up to gather our bearings. Going to the edge of the water we grab some must and start dirtying out pants and shirts, to make it look like we were covering our sent. After I pick up some twigs and start putting them in my hair. I turn around and Phoenix is starting at me.

"What?" I ask.

"What are you doing?"

"Ugh you see my dear Phoenix, I have a mass of extremely luscious blonde hair, that makes me look great in all lighting, but it also means even if I was running away, even with my swift feet, I will be caught in trees at some point."

I shake my head at her. She looks at me with an unreadable expression, and then she smiles.

"Oh Archer, you are just precious."

"I'm precious, but I'm older than you."

"Physically."

Before I could respond I hear a loud wolf bark. It was the Hunters. Me and Phoenix looked at each other. I started to run around in circles, to make my breathing labored, Phoenix followed suit. I 'm pretty sure she was confused but It's to help the lie. I abruptly stopped causing Phoenix to run into my back. I turned around catching her, but her momentum brought both us down. If someone saw us it looked like we tripped trying to run to the river, which is what we want.

"There! I see them!"

I hear short girl, Daisy, yell. Just great, she would be the one to catch us. I roll over, letting Phoenix go and look up to the sky. I wonder what it be like to fly. The stars through the tree canopy are just beautiful. Sometimes I move so fast, from place to place that I never get a chance to sit and enjoy a place. I hear the Hunter break through the tree line. I can sense it's about 4 of them. I sit up, and I'm met with the sight of Daisy, Phoebe, Megan, and Thalia, bows drawn, scowls present, glowing in the moonlight. I stare at Daisy for a moment, the uncertainty in her eyes has been replaced with anger and hatred, directed at yours truly. I smile at them giving them my best accent.

"Hello, loves, what brings you here?"

"You know why we're here," Daisy replies.

"No haven't got a clue. You want to take a dip?"

"No! were here to capture you and bring you back as out hostages!"

I could tell I was getting under her skin, It's so easy.

"Hmm." I looked towards Phoenix who was sitting up as well. "I don't think we like that, do we?"

Phoenix shakes her head. "No, we do not."

"WELL IT'S -"

Thalia's raise her hand, silencing the girl. She looks at us intently, like she's trying to see what we're up to. I stare at her back, our eyes connecting in a tug of war. I may have to be captured but I won't back down, not even as something as trivial as a staring contest. She breaks away first.

"Hunters, make your move."

Thalia steps forward, lowering her bow.

"Look we don't want to hurt you. But if we have to use force we will."

I tilt my head to the side, considering the offer. If I go in peace I wouldn't have to show my powers thus taking them off guard when the battle happens. Jynx would probably take their offer, it was the smartest thing to do. I could feel Phoenix getting antsy next to me. I looked at her blinking once for yes. I turn back to the hunters. I stand up, brushing the dirt of my clothes. Daisy and Phoebe still had their bows drawn, watching my every move. I put my hand out, helping Phoenix up.

"Ok well come without a fight."

Thalia lets out a breath like she was anticipating a fight. She tells us to put our hands out which we compile. She then binds our hands with rope. I could tell Daisy gained some satisfaction from this, kinky much? We start making our way back to the camp. Thalia in front, Me and Phoenix behind her and Phoebe and Megan on or sides, and Daisy in the back. Half way their Daisy speaks.

"Not so strong when you outnumbered, are ya?" She says to me.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Her face turns red.

"Gods! You are so insufferable!"

"Hmm, really, I didn't notice."

Phoenix laughs. I turn towards her. We share a look.

 _"_ _You know bothering her, won't help you." She says._

 _"_ _I know but it's fun, she's just so easy."_

Phoenix shakes her head and chuckles.

"What's so funny, captive?" Daisy says. Raising her bow a little higher.

"Nothing." She replies.

"Oh, really. Everyone stop."

We stop moving. Thalia turns around and looks at Daisy, with a mix of anger and contempt towards the girl. I'm guessing she doesn't really like the new recruit. Me too Thalia me too. Daisy looks at her, flushes a bit and turns to Phoenix. With her bow still, raise she approaches her.

"What was so funny?" she asks in a stern voice.

"Seriously this is why you stopped us?" Phoebe says.

Thalia lets out a scoff.

"Yes, that why I need to know. I think they have something planned. There's no reason why they came so easy."

She moves closer to Phoenix, by now the arrow is only inches away from her face. All the while Phoenix face hasn't moved an inch. She just blankly stares at Daisy, daring her to try.

"I suggest you move that arrow from in front of me. You don't want to hurt yourself do you."

"And how would I hurt myself?"

Something you dear readers should know, and yes, I know I'm in a FanFic, I'm the only one who can break the 4th wall. I think it's because I'm British. You know Alice and Wonderland, might be a descendant of hers, so I might be a bit mad. Always, Phoenix is the youngest of us, and the kindest, but getting on her bad side is a no no. When you find out who her parent is you'll understand. Let's just say Karma is very real and she wields it like a sword. Back to the story.

"Phoenix, calm down," I say.

She looks at me. I can already see she's planning something.

"Archer you know I can't do that. The scale has been tipped, and I need to balance it."

"Scales, Tipping, Balance! What are you going on about!?" Daisy yells.

The others stare at us. The tension was thick. Though we were bound I could feel Phoenix's power increasing. Part of being in the pack is being able to sense one another's powers. Hers were steadily rising. Phoenix turns to Daisy.

"You will reap what you sow, for all your suspicion, and misgivings, may you find the answers you seek, but all will not be sweet."

Daisy looks at her. I could tell she knew something was wrong.

"What. Does. That. Mean?!" She yells

"It means check your pocket, you'll find everything you need to know."

With that Phoenix turn around and waited to move forward. Daisy reaches into her side fanny pack and she pulls out a fortune cookie.

"Waa, how did that get there?"

"Ugh, who cares we need to go. Milady will be so angry with us if we're late." Phoebe says.

We start moving forward once again. We were near the camp, about 5 minutes away so the walk wasn't horrible.

 _"_ _Why did you do that? You know showing our powers will only make them more suspicious of us?"_

 _"_ _I can't help it when things aren't balanced or someone comes at me or the things I care about I have to even the playing field. Karma's a bitch and I can't control her."_

I shake my head. Just then Daisy opens the fortune cookie.

"Look out, Huh?"

She then proceeds to hit her head on a branch. She tried to swing forward and grab it, but she ended up tripping over a root, landing in a puddle of mud, that appeared out of nowhere. She tried to get up, but she slipped backward, hitting her head on a tree trunk. It seems like nature was beating her up. Soon she gathered her bearings and stands. She's covered in mud, and You could see a few knots forming on her head. She also had bruises all over her arms and legs. Probably her body too.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Phoenix smirks.

"Who, little old me? Whose hands are bound, and who've you've been watching like a hawk for the last 30 minutes."

She tilts her head and smirks again. Daisy starts to approach her.

"Daisy, Stop. Don't blame your clumsiness on her. It's clear that you don't understand how the hunters work. For one we don't converse with our captives unless we have too, number 2 we don't command those who are at a higher ranking, and most impotently we follow orders given to us. Do you understand?" Thalia says.

She nods her head yes.

"Good, now we're going to the camp, you need to go wash all that off. Go back to the creek."

Daisy nods her head once more turning around she glares at Phoenix as she walks past.

"Did you get all the answers you ask for," Phoenix says sickly sweet.

Daisy pauses for a moment, shock evident on her face. She knows that someway somehow, Phoenix was responsible. Soon Daisy disappeared into the trees. I let out a breath and look at Phoenix. She just shrugs her shoulders. Soon we make it back to the camp where everyone was sitting around the fire. On one half was the Hunters and the other was Jynx, Ryley, Carmen and Chace, all with their hands bound in front of them. Thalia directs us to the others and we sit. The Hunters were dressed in their best fighting gear, which consisted of all silver, cargo pants, fitted tees and running boots. The looked agile and ready. Artemis soon appeared in her 17 year old form once again.

"Thalia what took so long, as lieutenant of the Hunter I expect better of you. Where is Daisy?"

"Milady I apologize, there was a slight issue between Daisy and one of the captives."

"A problem?"

She raises an eyebrow, her silver eyes piercing into each and every one of us. I shudder, she is scary.

Thalia recaps everything that happened in the forest. When she was done Artemis nodded her head.

"Very well then, are you ready for your mission."

"Yes, Milady"

Artemis nods, then she addresses the Hunters.

"Today we infiltrate the underground. Group A you will be in the trees. I need you to be the eyes in case they make any moves. Group B, your job is to scout near the area, try and find an entrance. Group C you will be with the captives, when we negotiate with them, you must make sure they remained restrained, do what you need to do. Everyone understands."

The Hunters nod. Artemis then turns towards us. She looks at each of us, likes she's sizing us up. Just as fast she turns back to the hunters.

"Ok everyone, go get your weapons, and take down camp, we move out in 5."

I'm guessing they haven't seen what I've done, yet. I smirked to myself. The hunters soon, start dismantling camp. The tents packing themselves up and the Hunters put them in their pockets. I look over to the armory tent and I see the girls standing in front of it, looks of shock and confusion on their faces. I tuned towards Jynx, she gave me a little smirk. She may not be a daughter of Hecate but her control over the mist was insane. I hear a loud thump, I look over to the armory tent and Artemis is standing in front fuming. She looked like she could kill at any moment, which she could. Soon her gaze landed on me and my life flashed before my eyes. She storms over to us. In an eerily calm voice, she asks.

"Which one of you did this?"

We all froze. She stared at us, her steely gaze looking into each and every one our souls, like she's debating on the best way to kill us.

"Well?" she says.

I clear my throat, "It wasn't us." I say. Forcing my voice not to waver.

He sharp gaze looks at me. "Then who else would do this?"

I looked her right in the eyes, if your gonna lie, confidence is key, you have to believe what you're saying of the other person won't.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the hunter who isn't here. I mean she was guarding the tent, wasn't she?"

She ponders this. "What would her motives be, since you know so much?"

I could tell I was treading on thin ice, I had to drag this out if their late, Hunter has a better chance.

"Um, I don't know. She's new, maybe she doesn't understand the ways of the Hunters." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Really?" she says, but what threw me off was her tone. She sounded amused. Soon she started pacing back and forth in front of us. Amusement clearly on her face. Then she spoke.

"You know what I think happened. I think you all planed this. I don't know how but I am aware you have ways to communicate with each other, Presumably through your minds. Sort of like how the gods can. I know for sure that you can't reach you, friend, Hunter it was. Ah yes Hunter, because well I'm blocking you." She smirks at the looks on our faces.

"I'm right, aren't I? I also know that you can control the mist, which is why we couldn't get any information out of you during interrogation. So, I think, one of you, my bet is on Archer, snuck into the tent, disabled our weapons, while the other distracted Daisy and Valencia."

That must be the tall girl's name.

"Then after everything was done, you all met up in the woods to form a plan. I know that you have your weapons back, I can clearly see you're wearing them, to the untrained eye though you power of the mist is simply astounding. Anyways, after your meeting, you manipulated my hunters into thinking that time hadn't passed the same so when they went looking for you it seemed as if you were gone for minutes when it was actually longer. Once that was done, you surrendered to us, and I guess you plan to help your friends, is that it?"

None of us answered. She knew our whole plan. She then nodded her head.

"Well we can't have you doing that now can we." She calls a few Hunters over.

I gulp as they surround us. I look to Artemis and a cruel smile on her face. In an almost motherly tone, she says.

"Stay still, or this will hurt a lot more."

The next thing I know everything went black.

HUNTER POV

It was 5 minutes to midnight and Thalia still wasn't here. Everyone was already in position and we had traps set up inside and out, just in case this went south. The Underground will be protected no matter what. I hear rustling in the leaves, Thalia was here and so were the hunters. I could sense about 10 in the trees, 5 were on foot search the perimeter, and I felt about 10 on foot with the others. I could feel their powers, but they were dulled, hmm that's weird.

" _Hey guys, there are 5 on foot headed your way, I'm guessing they're looking for you, disarm don't kill"_

 _"_ _You got it" Liam replied_

 _"_ _Copy," Mike said_

 _"_ _Em and Alice there are 10 in the trees, they probably have bows so try to knock them off but be careful, we don't need any concussions."_

 _"_ _Ok," Em said_

 _"_ _Gotcha," Alice replied._

Soon Thalia emerges from the tree line. She has on all silver once again. Silver cargos, silver t-shirt, even silver boots. I look her up and down like I was checking her out. She stares at me, with a look of uncertainty and a bit of fear.

"Hey, You came."

"Of course, I did."

She approaches me, cautiously, like I might attack at any time. I step forward, meeting her halfway.

"So, are you excited about seeing the underground?"

"Yeah" she nods her head.

I step closer to her, till our noses we almost touching. I could feel the heat radiating off of her. Her chest moved rapidly.

"uh, aren't we gonna go." She asked nervously.

I let out a chuckle, within moments I had the knife to her throat and her arms pinned at her side.

"We were, Lady Artemis," I say with a spat.

"What, I'm not Artemis." She struggles against me, but I hold my ground. I laugh again.

"Nice try, you think I wouldn't have smelt you. You don't smell anything like Thalia, though I admit you tried, with wearing her clothes and all."

She then transforms back into her form. Growing in size, soon were the same height. She tries to worm away, I press the knife deeper, almost breaking skin.

"You won't win this; my hunters are everywhere."

"Ha, you think you're so clever, you're not the only one with a plan."

Soon I heard the sound of fighting break out. I can sense Em and Alice, they have already disabled the girls in the trees, they must be fighting the one holding the others. I realized that I can't continue to hold Artemis, she's waiting for the perfect time to attack and I can't keep this up for forever.

"My Lady!" Thalia yells.

She runs from the tree line notching an arrow, she aims and fires. The arrow cuts through the air and she aimed right for my hand on the knife. I jump back, letting go of Artemis barely avoiding the arrow. Artemis falls to the ground.

"Milady, are you ok?"

Thalia runs towards her. I pause and take in my surroundings. I no longer hear any fighting.

 _"_ _Guys, update."_

 _"_ _We disabled all the hunters in the trees and guarding the others, your stalker got away. We're taking them to main, there blindfolded, gagged, and we've got earmuffs on them." Em says._

 _"_ _Same here were found the 5 scouts and there already in the pen," Mike responds._

 _"_ _Ok, I'm still dealing with Artemis and Thalia, Em, I need you. Logan and Alice, you can deal with everything right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah were good," Alice said._

 _"_ _Ok see you 10."_

I stand up from my crouched position and start walking towards them. Soon Em is emerging from behind me. Thalia and Artemis stand up. Thalia spear and shield are out. So that's the famous Medusa shield, I like, it has character. Artemis has her Hunting knives out. Soon me and Em standing right in front of them 10 feet of distance just to be safe.

"Look, right now we have the upper hand. We will give you a choice, A you could fight us, lose, and never see your Hunters again. Or B you can put your weapons down, allow us to take you captive, and we'll decide your fate."

"How dare you, I am Artemis, Daughter of Zeus and Leto, twin sister of Apollo, Lady of the night, Goddess of the Hunt and Maidenhood, Slayer of Monsters, Driver of the moon. You do not decide MY FATE!"

She positions herself to attack. I chuckle again.

"Your right I can't decide your fate, but I can decide that of your Hunters. Right now, we have all of them captive, and depending on what happens here, will depend on whether they live or die."

Thalia readies her spear.

"What if we just kill you instead?" she says.

"If you can kill us, which I doubt, then your Hunters will surely die. My team is ready to whatever is necessary to protect the Underground, you Hunters and Gods are messing that up. So, disposing of you won't be a problem at all."

She looks at me shock evident on her face.

"You're a monster."

"Oh I'm sorry Thalia Grace, am I really a monster? You were very well planning on killing me and my team, my family, in an effort to force us to help you. What's the difference now, you Hunters kill all the time."

She winces.

"Oh, I see, when it's convenient for you, and your mission, then life doesn't matter, but being on the other side isn't as fun is it?"

She stares at me pure hatred on her face. I could care less, no matter how beautiful I think she is, the Underground comes first. Then Artemis raises her knifes, me and Em pull out our weapons. My rings turn into my twin Daggers that are silver. Em's bracelet turns into her spear. We get ready to attack when Artemis drops her weapons. She makes her bow appear and drops it on top. She looks to Thalia to do the same. Thalia follows, confusion on her face. Me and Em walk closer.

"Do you surrender?"

"Yes, we do" she says.

I look at Em, we nod our heads.

"Ok then, if you try an attack us once were in the Underground, everyone dies, understood?"

"Yes, we understand."

"Alright then. We'll take you to the Underground."


End file.
